4 vezes X
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Série de drabbles minifics de 100 palavras com Seishiro, Subaru, Fuuma e Kamui, nas mais variadas combinações de casais e situações. YAOI
1. Pequeno Tratado Sobre

_Essa vai ser uma série de ainda-não-sei-quantas drabbles de 100 palavras (ou algum outro número redondo), todas com o quarteto gay de X, em qualquer combinação que me vier na cabeça. _

_Vou tentar atualizar todos os dias, ou quase._

_Reviews serão bem vindas sempre que quiserem!_

_E eu queria agradecer a Hi-chan, Kaza-chan, e Gustavo-chan, pela ajuda em um momento ou em outro. __E ao Cris Pepper, por tudo._

_

* * *

__Título:_ Pequeno Tratado Sobre a Difícil Arte de se Assumir uma Derrota

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: Tokyo Babylon 6 e 7

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Pequeno Tratado Sobre a Difícil Arte de se Assumir uma Derrota**

**-**

Lágrimas caíam incontroláveis, sua mão apertada sobre o peito.

– Eu... estou apaixonado por Seishiro-san...

Subaru abriu a porta, entrando no quarto de hospital do Sakurazukamori.

– Subaru-kun! – sorriu. Então o encarou, preocupado. – Você está chorando?

Subaru se aproximou, hesitante. Seishiro o abraçou, protetor.

– Não é nada, Seishiro-san.

– Tem certeza, Subaru-kun?

O garoto assentiu.

– Porque eu não quero ver você machucado. – fitou os olhos úmidos de Subaru – Porque você é "especial". Eu vou sempre olhar apenas pra você, e proteger apenas você.

Subaru o abraçou, feliz, e não ouviu o murmúrio quase inaudível.

– Porque _você _ganhou a nossa aposta, meu querido Subaru.

* * *

_Quem leu a versão nacional de Tokyo Babylon deve se lembrar que nela o Subaru, no volume 6, na verdade diz: "Eu gosto do senhor Seishiro"._

_Acho errado a JBC traduzir "suki" pra "amor" só quando é casal hétero, e quando é gay, colocar como "gostar"... _

_Como nas versões em espanhol e inglês que li, estava como "apaixonado", resolvi colocar assim, aqui. _

_E até a próxima drabble! o/_


	2. Traição

_Título:_ Traição

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: nenhum (AU)

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.

E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Traição**

Fuuma era o mais dedicado general demoníaco. Sob suas ordens, demônios investigavam, procuravam, tramavam, corrompiam. Aquilo era uma guerra – feita para encontrar, antes dos anjos, o jovem Kamui.

Ou algo sutilmente diferente. Impedir os anjos, e os demônios também, de chegarem até Kamui. Porque, na verdade, era Fuuma que protegia o belo Kamui, mestiço de anjo e demônio - a criatura caçada e proibida. O motivo da guerra. Seu tesouro, seu amante.

Fuuma há muito tempo conhecia o próprio futuro. Ia ser destruído, por defender Kamui. Mas a cada noite, de amor ou de guerra, ele sabia.

Valeria a pena.

* * *

_Fuukamui, atendendo à pedidos. _

_E até a próxima!_


	3. A Avó do Além

_Título:_ A Avó do Além

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção:_ Tokyo Babylon 2

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.  
E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**A Avó do Além**

**-**

– Sua avó é bem velhinha, né?

– É. Minha irmã até costumava brincar que a nossa avó continuava exatamente com a aparência de quando éramos pequenos, porque era um espírito do além...

– Ah... hehehe... Mas... não é não, é?

– Um espírito do além? Minha avó?

– É.

– Hum...acho que não... mas como ter certeza hoje em dia, né? He.

– Hahah... haha... ha.

– Algo errado, Kamui?

– N-nada.

– Kamui... ela não é um espírito do além.

– C-c-claro que não.

– Vem, me dá a mão. Minha avó está esperando. Eu protejo você caso ela seja um espírito...

– N-n-não precisa!

Mas deu a mão, assim mesmo.

-

* * *

_Hohoho, meu Kamui tem medo de fantasmas._

_Até a próxima drabble!_


	4. Indiferença

_Título:_ Indiferença

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Fuuma

_Spoiler/menção_: X 14

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.  
E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

-

* * *

**Indiferença**

**-**

Os dois homens conversavam no topo de um prédio.

Indiferentes.

Seishiro sorria, com o sorvete de flocos na mão.

Fuuma sorria também. Riu um pouco, se aproximou.

– Tem um pouco de sorvete... – tocou o lábio superior de Seishiro – ...aqui.

Seishiro riu e beijou Fuuma na boca. Deu um passo para trás, fingindo preocupação.

– Saiu?

Fuuma riu, e tomou o sorvete da mão de Seishiro. Manchou os lábios dele novamente.

– Hum, não... ainda tem.

Seishiro suspirou e riu. Beijou Fuuma de novo.

O sorvete caiu no chão. Lá embaixo, caía também mais uma barreira, e mais um pouco de Tóquio.

Indiferentes.

* * *

-

* * *

_Estão servidos de sorvete de flocos também? _

_E eu agradeço imensamente todas as reviews queridas e amadas, Anna-chan, Kaza-chan e Gustavo-chan. Adoro recebê-las e todo mundo que quiser deixar terá meu amor eterno!_

_E, Kamui amore, é só com o quarteto gay essas drabbles... mas eu faço uma Sorata e Arashi pra você algum dia! o/_

_Até a próxima drabble! o/_


	5. História de Noite das Bruxas

_Título:_ História de Noite das Bruxas

_Shipper: _Fuuma e Kamui, Seishiro e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: X 13 (AU)

_Palavras:_ 200

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**História de Noite das Bruxas **

**-**

"_Fuuma, como se não fosse nada, arrancou o olho direito de Subaru! Sangue correu, dor, e a barreira começou a desmoronar... Subaru estava morrendo..._

_Kamui rompeu as amarras, mas já era tarde... _

_Seishiro apenas observava, e sorria."_

Kamui roia as unhas. Subaru estava com a mão sobre o olho direito, instintivamente – e Seishiro sorria, deitado com a cabeça no colo dele. Pela sala, estavam espalhados os doces que as crianças não levaram.

Fuuma sabia mesmo contar uma história de terror psicológico, indo de sussurros a gritos dramáticos. E ainda sempre usava a si e aos amigos como personagens... Mas quando a história finalmente terminou, depois de horas, eles protestaram.

– Você matou todo mundo, credo. – Subaru disse meio rindo, meio horripilado.

– Ainda bem que Hokuto está com Kakyo, e não viu que já começou morta, na história desse ano.– Seishiro disse, divertido.

– Hehe. Agora vamos pra cama... – Fuuma disse, ainda num tom arrepiante – ...preciso molestar Kamui, porque é o desejo dele...

Kamui riu e deu um tapa em Fuuma, brincando.

– Veremos, veremos. Boa noite, pessoal!

– Boa noite!

– Boa noite, divirtam-se!

– Boa noite, vocês também!

Os dois casais foram para seus respectivos quartos, enquanto amanhecia.

A noite das bruxas terminava. Em paz.

* * *

_Bom, como foi especial de Halloween, foi um pouco maior, com 200 palavras._

_É tão divertido trabalhar com os quatro em situações felizes! :D E até que tem ficado menos irreal do que eu pensei que seria, à princípio. _

_E deixem reviews! #olhinhos pedintes de Gato de Botas#_


	6. Prozac

_Título:_ Prozac

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: X 17 e 18

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.  
E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Prozac**

-

Prazer, para aliviar a dor.

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra estava relaxado e satisfeito, observando o outro rapaz se vestir.

Cueca preta, boxer. Camiseta preta, de mangas compridas. Calças pretas, justas. Sobretudo preto, longo. Luvas negras – hábito. Um olho verde, o outro âmbar.

Subaru parecia ainda mais bonito aos seus olhos. Agora que via como era doce quando ele fechava os olhos, e se entregava.

Era uma coisa que o Kamui dos Dragões da Terra entendia muito bem, esse pequeno artifício dos adultos.

Prazer, para aliviar a dor.

Puxou Subaru de volta para a cama.

Para aliviar a dor.

* * *

_Pra quem não sabe, Prozac é o nome de um antidepressivo muito popular. Que até funciona, mas eu prefiro a receita dos dois meninos! 8D _

_A frase "Prazer, para aliviar a dor" eu tirei da música "Comida", dos Titãs. _

_E até a próxima drabble! o/_


	7. Silêncio

_Título:_ Silêncio

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Seishiro

_Spoiler/menção_: Nenhum em especial, eu acho.

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.

E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Silêncio

- 

Na bela casa aonde Seishiro-san nascera, morava apenas Subaru.

Que estava com cinqüenta e cinco anos, e ainda era muito bonito. E solitário – talvez apenas Kamui ainda se importasse. E apenas para ele que Subaru ligou, e sutilmente se despediu.

Porque sabia que, após dormir, não acordaria nunca mais. E estava feliz com isso, quase eufórico. Morreria dormindo – provavelmente de algum problema cardíaco.

Percebeu-se imaginando Hokuto-chan e Seishiro-san vindo lhe buscar, em sonho. Estariam sorrindo, e Hokuto-chan riria e o jogaria nos braços de Seishiro-san.

Seishiro-san.

Ele teria dezesseis anos novamente, e morrer seria doce.

Absolutos silêncio e felicidade – eternos.

* * *

_Quase uma death drabble, mas quase feliz._

_E ninguém mais está lendo isso aqui, mesmo? #deprime e se joga da ponte#_

_E até a próxima! o/_


	8. Vermelho

_Título:_ Vermelho

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: X

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Vermelho**

**- **

Kamui tinha doze anos quando ouviu sobre as linhas vermelhas do destino. Invisíveis, ligavam o dedo mindinho da mão de alguém, ao da pessoa a quem ela era destinada.

Olhou para a própria mão, imaginando uma linha vermelha. Fechou os olhos, imaginando que a seguia. Pensou em Kotori e em Fuuma.

A qual dos dois que sua linha realmente estava ligada?

-

Quando Kotori foi atravessada pela espada, foi como se o destino tivesse decidido.

Kamui, por entre as lágrimas, pensou ter visto uma linha. Ligando sua mão, à mão de Fuuma.

E era vermelha – tingida pelo sangue de Kotori.

* * *


	9. No céu

_Título:_ No céu

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: nope.

_Palavras:_ 50 (eu estou ficando boa nisso de economizar palavras 8D)

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.

E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**No céu**

-

Subaru beijou Kamui, fazendo o garoto ficar como um pequeno sol vermelho, e quente.

Soltou-o suavemente, também sol vermelho, e quente, e disse:

– Ahn... desculpe. – estava sem jeito – Desculpe, eu nada disso deveria ter feito.

Kamui estava fitando o chão.

De Subaru, segurou a mão.

Beijou-o, e disse:

– Quem disse?

* * *

_E Sukamui é tão kawaiizisse fluffy até morrer! _

_Agradecimentos espaciais ao CrisPepper, o nerd, que me alertou que um sol não pode ser pequeno e vermelho ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu o amo mesmo assim..._

_E pra Ju - Subaru (vc é a Subaru do Clamp BL, não é? E as trocas de casais são lindas, não são? #descortinando novos mundos pras pessoas#) e pra Hi-chan linda e foooofa como sempre, meu amor da vida. Quando eu tiver mais tempo, prometo que respondo as reviews todas de todos de forma decente. _

_Até a próxima!_


	10. Distância

_Título:_ Distância

_Shipper:_ Kamui e Keiichi (he, intruso), Fuuma e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: X 18

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

_Narrador/Personagem (POV): _Fuuma (como Kamui dos Dragões da Terra)

* * *

**Distância**

-

Eu ria, olhando de longe. O outro Kamui e um rapaz se beijavam, escondidos. O tal rapaz era louro, e dono de uma beleza um tanto ordinária. Mas que o Kamui dos Dragões do Céu se divertisse, enquanto podia. Já que não tinha mais Subaru...

Subaru era meu, agora. E estava ao meu lado, quase rindo também. Só que de mim.

– Você está com ciúmes. – ele disse. Ri mais ainda, e ele me beijou na boca, ainda achando graça. – Ele te ama.

– ...Eu sei. – fiquei sério, Subaru também. – Por isso temos que terminar logo com isso.

E os terremotos começaram.

* * *

_Como é difícil fazer Fuuma POV . Fica sempre meio chutado... mas ficou fofo... não? XD _

_E, ah, Kamui e Keiichi formam um casal taaaum boneeteenho. _

_E até a próxima! o/_


	11. Verdades

_Título:_ Verdades

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Fuuma

_Spoiler/menção_: X 15

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Verdades **

**-**

– Esse yumemi, Kakyo, me olha como se eu fosse algum assassino... – Seishiro falou, rindo. _Kamui_ riu também.

– Deve ser porque você matou alguém que ele amava...

– Ah, é?... Bem, é sempre um risco.

– Era a Sumeragi Hokuto.

Seishiro sorriu. _Kamui _riu e o beijou. Acendeu um cigarro pra ele.

– É, ela era uma menina bonita. – disse o Sakurazukamori, soprando fumaça para o teto do quarto.

– O outro Kamui e Sumeragi Subaru devem estar se dando bem.

– Espero que não muito.

– Ciúmes?

– Cala a boca.

– Eu também sinto. Às vezes.

Seishiro sorria, ainda. O calou com um beijo.

– Cala. A. Boca.

* * *

_Eu acho que esses semes juntos ficam sempre tããão hot. #baba#_

_Obrigada pela propagenda, Gustavo! E saudades de você! Ahm, e Segawa Keiichi é um menino colega de escola do kamui, aparece no mangá. _

_Reviews me deixam tão feliz!_

_Até a próxima!_


	12. Egoísmo

_Título: _Egoísmo

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Subaru, e um quase nada de Subaru e Kamuis, Hokuto e Kakyo

_Spoiler/menção:_ X 18

_Palavras: _100

_Disclaimer:_ Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

_Narrador/Personagem (POV):_ fantasma!Hokuto Sumeragi

* * *

**Egoísmo**

-

Meu irmão nunca se conheceu realmente. Eu o conhecia.

Mas eu não conhecia Seishiro-san, que por amor ao meu irmão, à sua própria maneira, foi capaz de morrer. Não pensei que fosse ser.

"Não fique assim, Subaru. Não se destrua assim..." Penso, e então me lembro que sabia muito bem que isso poderia acontecer. E agora vejo meu irmão sair à procura de bebidas e rapazes, envolvido com os dois Kamui, perdido com isso de ser Sakurazukamori e Dragão da Terra.

Se importar com alguém, ou morrer por alguém – pode ser apenas egoísmo.

Subaru, Seishiro... Kakyo.

Por favor, me perdoem.

_

* * *

_

E não me entendam mal, eu não acho que seja tudo culpa da Hokuto.

_Mas siiiiim, eu adooooro trabalhar com puta!Subaru. XD My bitch._

_E até a próxima! _


	13. Desejo

_Título:_ Desejos

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: X 19

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.

E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Desejos **

**-**

"_Eu... ainda amo você, do jeito que você é..._

_Por te amar, eu desejava que você cumprisse seus objetivos, fosse feliz da maneira como preferisse... mesmo que pra isso destruísse o mundo. Ele não é tão importante pra mim quanto você." _

Então, esse era meu desejo.

Mas eu ainda queria trazer Fuuma de volta, se possível... parecia ser a única forma de podermos ficar juntos.

-

Eu estava caído no chão, o observando segurar a shinken apontada para meu peito. Sorri, e ele sorriu. Minha shinken bloqueou a dele, e voltamos a lutar.

Ele ainda sorria. Será que o desejo dele...?

* * *

_É um trabalho absolutamente braçal tentar ficar adivinhando os mistérios, e escrevendo sobre as grandes questões de X – de Fuuma e Kamui especificamente. Não que não seja divertido, mas é braçal, porque não há modo racional de se saber o que se passa na cabeça desses dois... ou na da Ohkawa-roteirista-fumadora-de-orégano. Eu tento deixar alguma ambigüidade... (#gosta de falar sobre escrever#) _

_E até a próxima! Já estão acabando as que eu tenho escritas, na verdade... mas eu espero continuar escrevendo. :D É muito compulsivo e viciante! XD_


	14. Só por Hoje

_Título:_ Só Por Hoje

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: nenhum

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

_Narrador/Personagem (POV): _Subaru Sumeragi

* * *

**Só Por Hoje**

-

Há dias em que eu até faço planos.

Acordo cedo, pensando coisas como... hoje eu vou cuidar daquele caso de possessão... e se minha avó ligar, vamos conversar. De tarde, vou com Kamui no supermercado. Depois, ele vai estudar para o vestibular – e vai insistir que eu o ajude. Então, dormiremos abraçados.

Não são grandes planos. Mas eu tento – um dia de cada vez.

Nesses dias, tento exorcizar os fantasmas, ajudar as pessoas, e tudo mais. Não sei se realmente me importo. Mas preciso fazer _alguma coisa_. Viver.

Ainda é tudo muito difícil.

Mas agora... eu até posso fazer planos.

* * *

_Essa drabble é meio que continuação de Pacto, minha primeira fic publicada, que é de Subaru e Kamui. Eu estava escrevendo essa continuação, mas estava MUITO ruim. Então eu salvei esse pedacinho. )_

_E o título é uma referência direta ao 'Só por hoje', lema dos viciados em recuperação. _

_E até mais. o/_


	15. Tempest

_Título:_ Tempest

_Shipper:_ Fuuma x Subaru x Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: X 18

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do trio que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Tempest**

**-**

Fuuma apenas observava; Subaru segurou o braço de Kamui. Chovia pesadamente.

– Você passou pro lado dele! – Kamui chorava, perturbado. Subaru o beijou, o desarmando.

Fuuma se aproximou, tomando Subaru para um beijo demorado – sem fazê-lo soltar o espantado Kamui. Então, Subaru beijou Kamui no rosto, permitindo que Fuuma beijasse o garoto na boca.

Os olhos úmidos de Kamui se fecharam, permissivos, e Fuuma trouxe Subaru para o beijo. Os lábios dos três se exploravam, lentamente, sob a chuva. Extasiados.

E Subaru e Kamui se arrepiaram com o que Fuuma sugeriu, suavemente, sem afastar a boca dos dois.

– Vamos pra cama.

* * *

_Até a próxima... se eu sobreviver ao nosebleed. _

_XD_


	16. Hábitos

_Título:_ Hábitos

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Fuuma

_Spoiler/menção_: X 16

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Hábitos **

**-**

O Sakurazukamori e o Kamui dos Dragões da Terra não se importavam um com o outro. Não eram amigos, nem inimigos, e somente percebiam a mútua existência quando não havia nada de interessante para ser feito. Então acabavam na cama – ou em uma loja de crepes, o que estivesse mais fácil.

Quando um morreu, o outro não sofreu, nem sentiu. E quando a garçonete perguntou pelo "amigo de óculos escuros, que também fumava", apenas sorriu e apagou o cigarro. Tédio, morte, e o costume de fumar que sequer era seu. Hábitos.

Pediu um crepe de chocolate, e acendeu outro cigarro.

* * *

_Dos maus hábitos do Seishiro, fumar acho que é o menos pior que alguém poderia adquirir... _

_Eu não tenho respondido as reviews por total falta de tempo de Internet... mas garanto que leio, amo, adoro, e assusto as pessoas na lan house com meus gritinhos felizes quando elas chegam! Weeeee!! (insira aqui um emoticon animado imaginário e feliz, que corre de um lado para o outro, com as mãos pra cima...)_


	17. Marcado em Espírito

_Título:_ Marcado em Espírito

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: X 16

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Marcado em Espírito**

**-**

Seishiro-san estava morto, mas estava ali, sorrindo. Alto, bonito e assustador, fumando um cigarro-fantasma. Subaru tocou o rosto da aparição. Tangível.

– Surpreso em me ver, Subaru-kun?

– O senhor está morto. É um fantasma... ou minha imaginação?

Seishiro se aproximou devagar. Apagou o cigarro nas costas da mão de Subaru, que gritou de dor.

– O senhor tem perguntas demais, Subaru-kun. Não tenho muito tempo... – Puxou Subaru pelo braço, e o beijou. Subaru estava entregue. – Mas eu volto.

Ele desapareceu, e Subaru sentiu lágrimas caindo. Olhou a mão direita, a marca espiritual do cigarro sobre uma ponta da estrela. Sorriu – estava feliz.

* * *

_Eu-amo-esses-dois-e-eu-amo-o-Subaru. (#contando novidades...#) _


	18. Tesouro

_Título:_ Tesouro

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: X 7

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Tesouro **

**-**

Kamui tinha um segredo. Tesouro, segredo-pérola, não compartilhava com ninguém, nem mesmo para o bem do mundo: quando se concentrava, podia sentir o que Fuuma sentia, caso ele permitisse. Era apenas um pouco de tato, e a _presença_. Mas era forte, era especial. Era mútuo – embora Fuuma jamais o tivesse _procurado_. Kamui fazia isso para buscar conforto, às vezes buscando prazer. Às vezes, quando Fuuma feria os Dragões do Céu, Kamui se feria – para que Fuuma sentisse dor.

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra entendia, tudo isso. E sorria. Mimava _demais_ o outro Kamui... mas tudo bem. Por enquanto.

Segredo-pérola.

* * *


	19. Laços

_

* * *

_

_Título: _Laços

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: X 14

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

_Narrador/Personagem (POV): _Shirou Kamui

* * *

**Laços**

**-**

Você fazia o nó da minha gravata – eu ainda estava ferido demais pra isso. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas não sabia se deveria.

Tínhamos dormido juntos naquela noite. E eu provavelmente não tinha me saído muito bem, ferido, cansado, e _virgem_. Virgem. A sua cara de culpado não me deixava esquecer... Mas nada disso queria dizer que tinha sido ruim, ou vagamente perto disso. Não _mesmo_.

Apesar do que tinha acontecido, eu não queria que nada mudasse. Você é sobretudo meu amigo, que tinha tocado minha mente, minha alma. Meu corpo.

Sim, Subaru, é muito bom ter bons amigos. Ter você.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

_Título:_ Laços

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: X 14

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

_Narrador/Personagem (POV): _Sumeragi Subaru

* * *

**Laços**

**-**

Eu fazia o nó da sua gravata. Poderia beijá-lo novamente.

Nós tínhamos dormido juntos naquela noite. Foi um pouco complicado, porque estávamos feridos, você muito mais que eu... Mas tinha sido bom, e feito bem. Estávamos melhor agora, você estava decidido a ir pra escola.

Eu sentia um pouco de culpa. Você era muito, muito jovem, terrivelmente ferido no corpo, na alma, e (céus!) era virgem... Mas... seus olhos diziam que tudo estava bem.

Conversamos um pouco sobre como era bom ter bons amigos. Você sorriu, e eu entendi, sorrindo também. Amigos, para sempre. Por quanto tempo durasse aquela eternidade.

* * *

-

* * *

__

Como eu fiquei uns 3 dias sem postar, hoje tem bônus. XDD

De vez em quando, eu faço duas ou três versões de uma mesma drabble, e posto a que gosto mais (na maioria das vezes, a única que ficou boa...) Dessa vez, achei que seria bonitinho fazer essa mirror, porque... porque as duas ficaram bonitinhas, se completando, e Subaru e Kamui são coisas fofosas mordíveis que eu amo.

_E só agora que eu reparei... e realmente queria saber como que eu consigo falar tanto de sexo, em drabbles tão pequenas... XD (Sem falar que só esse free talk tem 94 palavras... eu sou tão tagarela...)_


	20. Jogos

_Título:_ Jogos

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Fuuma

_Spoiler/menção_: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, capítulo 170

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim. Ahn, essa drabble aqui tem incesto, quem não gosta já está avisado.

* * *

**Jogos **

**-**

Seishiro tocou o rosto do irmão, mas sua mente parecia estar longe...

– Como que você se tornou escravo daquela bruxa... – Seishiro parecia falar consigo mesmo.

– Nós dois somos escravos daquilo que escolhemos ser escravos, Seishiro-nii-san. – Fuuma sussurrou.

Beijou e mordeu o lábio inferior de Seishiro. O mais velho correspondeu tentando soltar o lábio, beijar e morder o de Fuuma... era um jogo. Extremamente antigo, de quando eles eram praticamente crianças.

Sorriram – estavam _brincando_, depois de tudo. Riram baixinho quando Seishiro arrancou sangue da boca de Fuuma, e o lambeu bem devagar.

Tinha o gosto doce das coisas que nunca mudariam.

* * *

-

* * *

_A drabble perdida de Tsubasa! Bom, pediram drabbles de outros casais Clamp, pois aqui está! (#leva pedrada do Gustavo#)_

_E, ah, Ju, que pena que você não gostou de 'Laços'... Sobre seu protesto, bem... é que eu sou menos romântica, infelizmente... não acho que seja comum as pessoas só perderem a virgindade com o grande amor da vida delas. Particularmente, nunca ouvi falar disso na vida real. XD Mas amei a review, e aguarde surpresas!_

_E Hi-chan amore, realmente o Kamui é muito pequeno e cute, mas... eu pegava. Fácil. Com ou sem cadeia como sobremesa... XDDD_

_E, só pra constar, nii-san é 'irmão mais velho'._


	21. O Vento

_Título:_ O Vento

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Fuuma

_Spoiler/menção_: X 19

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**O Vento**

**-**

Subaru estava no topo da Torre de Tóquio, sentindo o vento frio na pele.

– Você já está aqui. – era o Kamui dos anjos, que se equilibrava logo atrás.

– Sim. – Subaru se virou para olhá-lo, e viu a espada sagrada nas mãos dele. Era O Dia Prometido, e, inevitavelmente, alguém de quem gostava iria morrer.

– Vista isso e vamos. – Jogou uma capa rota nas mãos de Subaru, que olhava como quem estranha muito.

– Pra quê? – quase sorriu. Beijaram-se suavemente, talvez em despedida. – É a primeira vez que você me manda vestir alguma coisa.

Sorriram. E saltaram para o fim do mundo.

* * *

_Eu sempre achei as capas rasgadas que eles estão vestindo no volume 19 (ou na primeira página do volume 1) uma coisa muuuito random – what the fuck. Tipo, hello, provavelmente o Subaru sozinho podia arranjar capas bonitas e novas pra todo mundo... mas enfim. Decidi que isso foi idéia do Fuuma, que já é naturalmente estranho bagaraio mesmo._

_Está ficando meio difícil escrever certos casais... acho que não demora muito pro projeto acabar, então aproveitem enquanto podem! XD_


	22. Futuro

_Título:_ Futuro

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: Tokyo Babylon 4

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Futuro **

**-**

Subaru estava sentado sobre os calcanhares, uma cerimônia do chá com sua avó. Tinha dezesseis anos, olhos muito verdes, e pensava sobre o fim do mundo.

O líder dos Sumeragi estava destinado a ser uma das sete estrelas do firmamento, que salvariam o mundo da destruição. Levava o chá aos lábios, pensando como 1999 ainda parecia distante, e como tudo seria diferente. Ele seria mais velho, e sua barreira seria muito mais eficiente – porque o mundo dependia disso.

-

Foi a primeira vez que Subaru percebeu que gostaria que Seishiro-san ainda estivesse ao seu lado, quando o fim do mundo chegasse.

* * *

_Coitado do Suba. ;.;_

_Nada mais a comentar, exceto que escrevi essa drabble, e quando mandei o Word contar, ela tinha exatamente 100 palavras. 8D Só mudei uma de lugar. Yeah, isso me assusta também._

_Ah, sim, e já que Arashi, Sorata, Nataku e bandos afins, sempre souberam que teria o fim do mundo e blá blá, não vejo porque o Suba de Tokyo Ba já não saberia também..._


	23. Corpo e Coração

_Título:_ Corpo e Coração

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: X 13

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Corpo e Coração**

**-**

O Kamui dos Sete Anjos sentia os corações das pessoas. O que elas pensavam, seus desejos mais profundos.

E estava começando a achar graça nos atuais pensamentos e desejos superficiais do outro Kamui – porque quase todos eles envolviam estar na cama com "Fuuma". Devia ser os hormônios, a virgindade, os 15 anos... essas coisas que afetavam a mente.

Mas o Kamui dos Dragões da Terra realizava desejos. Que normalmente envolviam torturar, arrancar olhos, matar pessoas, e essas coisas pouco divertidas. Levar o outro Kamui para a cama era uma variação muito bem-vinda.

–

O Kamui dos Dragões do Céu também achou.

* * *

_Especialmente pra Ju Sumeragi e pro Gustavo Kamui! _

_:D_


	24. Hitsuzen

_Título:_ Hitsuzen

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Fuuma

_Spoiler/menção_: X 10

_Palavras:_ 200

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Hitsuzen **

**-**

Seishiro tinha sido muito bem pago para matar aquele filho de sacerdote, e que seria alguém perigoso no futuro. Agora o olhava nos olhos confusos... Olhos sinceros, puros, e com a abnegação que já tinha visto em Subaru – de quem não pensava em si mesmo. E iria morrer.

Em um instante, o garoto transformou toda sua expressão, parecendo se tornar outra pessoa. Sorriu, um sorriso maligno que poderia estar no rosto do Sakurazukamori – que sentiu o próprio coração reagir a esse sorriso. Não deveria matar esse garoto. O tal futuro o envolvia também... o fim do mundo. Entendeu, sorrindo também.

O garoto tocou o pescoço do Sakurazukamori com as unhas, sorrindo, ameaçador. Seishiro se curvou e o beijou na boca, profunda e indecentemente – uma provocante declaração de paz. O garoto aceitou, correspondendo também profunda e indecentemente, arranhando a pele de Seishiro sob o paletó. O Sakurazukamori apenas riu daquele menino bonito, poderoso, e sádico.

– Não vou mais matar você. – Seishiro o afastou pelos ombros. – Volte a ser aquele que você tem sido... nos veremos novamente em 1999.

Beijou-o novamente, se desfazendo em pétalas de cerejeira.

–

Monou Fuuma retomou a consciência durante aquele último beijo, mas nunca chegou a entender nada.

-

* * *

_Essa drabble querida ficou rolando na minha cabeça por dias, e no fim acabou ficando enorme... acho que me empolguei ainda mais que de costume escrevendo, sorry... XDD_

_Dedicada ao Cris, que adorou e disse "Caraaalho, Batman!" depois que leu essa drabble._


	25. Ciúme

_Título:_ Ciúme

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção:_ X 18

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Ciúme **

**-**

Subaru se olhava no espelho, distraidamente observando o próprio olho direito, cor de âmbar.

Kamui se odiava. Porque ter ciúmes de Subaru, do amor dele pelo Sakurazukamori, era irracional. Estava com Subaru, mas não tinha nenhuma posse sobre ele. O desejo secreto de dar o próprio olho direito, violeta, para que Subaru não ficasse andando com aquele olho âmbar, era ridículo.

Sabia que o onmyoji amava o falecido. E, diabos, sabia que provavelmente riria se soubesse que Subaru estava com ciúmes do incondicional amor que Kamui sentia por Fuuma.

–

Mas Subaru ficaria _bem mais bonito_ com o olho direito violeta.

* * *


	26. Pontos de Vista

_Título:_ Pontos de Vista

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: X 18

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Pontos de Vista 

**-**

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra andava passando um bom tempo com o novo Dragão da Terra, Sumeragi Subaru.

Mais ninguém via aquele Kamui como ele era. O outro Kamui o enxergava como "Fuuma", _credo_. A maioria dos outros o viam apenas como alguém semelhante à sua pessoa especial. Quem restava, o via como alguém extremamente ameaçador e temível – ou como uma pessoa normal e inocente.

Era fácil, agradável ficar ao lado de Subaru, que não mais o percebia somente como alguém parecido com sua pessoa especial, nem tinha medo, nem ilusões sobre ele.

–

_Kamui_ só temia viciar nessa sensação.

* * *

-

_

* * *

_

Porque eu acho que o Kamui dos Dragões da Terra tem sentimentos, a maioria deles muito tristes... 


	27. Psicossomático

_Título:_ Psicossomático

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Subaru

_Spoiler/menção_: CD Drama Holitsuba 3

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Psicossomático **

**-**

Subaru sentia sua saúde cada vez mais frágil. Sempre febre, sonolência, ou sintomas de anemia, e sempre durante as aulas do colégio Holitsuba.

Não que fosse ruim passar um tempo ao lado do Doutor Seishiro, o médico da escola.

Ruim era agüentar Fay-sensei:

– É, você parece estar com febre, Subaru-kun! Bem, está dispensado para ir brincar de médico!

Ou Yuuko-sensei:

– Hummmmm, tomou uma boa injeção hoje, Suba-chan?

Pior ainda era quando seu irmão, Kamui, ou o Doutor Seishiro, escutavam essas brincadeiras... E o pior de tudo, era se sentir corar.

–

Mas nenhum desses problemas fazia suas doenças imaginárias sararem.

* * *

-

* * *

_Quanto mais eu amo o Suba-chan, mais me dá vontade de pisar em cima do pobre XDD Ele ainda não apareceu em Holitsuba, mas o Seishiro é o médico da escola, foi mencionado no CD dorama 3. _

_Link com os links para downlodear os arquivos de áudio e as traduções em inglês (e nessa comunidade tem mais informações): www . orkut . com (barra) Comm Msgs . aspx ? cmm (igual) 34819186&tid (igual) 2565196058937155739&start (igual) 1_

_E beijinhos pra Anna, que é dona dessa comunidade aí e botou pilha pra que eu escrevesse essa drabble que estava abandonada nas primeiras 23 palavras... XD _


	28. Lâmina

_Título:_ Lâmina

_Shipper:_ Fuuma e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: nenhum

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Lâmina **

**-**

Kamui estava com uma perna em cada lado do corpo de Fuuma, sentado em seu colo. Estavam sentados num banquinho, Fuuma com a cabeça jogada para trás, rosto e pescoço cheios de espuma de barbear. Kamui manejava, com delicadeza, uma lâmina afiada. Com ela, barbeava Fuuma, que sentia a navalha passar pela sua garganta, e era apenas um arrepio.

Era apaixonado por Kamui, e por esse cuidado. Amor. Beijou-o na boca, manchando de espuma o rosto imberbe e macio. Riram.

– Não, fica quieto, Fuuma. Se não acabo machucando você com a navalha.

– Mas se for você, Kamui, tudo bem.

– Bobo.

-

* * *

_Faltava alguma coisa feliz-e-só-feliz com esses dois... nenhum propósito, nenhum plot, nenhum timeline, a liberdade! XD _

_Porque cenas com homens se barbeando are born to give me fever._


	29. Metade

_Título:_ Metade

_Shipper:_ Subaru e Kamui

_Spoiler/menção_: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, capítulo 124

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Metade **

**-**

Kamui tocava o rosto de Subaru com as pontas dos dedos, abraçado a ele. Pele sobrenaturalmente macia, cílios longos, boca, pescoço... tudo perfeito. E tudo totalmente conhecido – o irmão gêmeo era uma parte do próprio Kamui. A parte mais amada e importante, por isso que agora apertava sua mão com tanto amor.

Subaru beijou a boca de Kamui. Prendeu um canino no lábio inferior do irmão, apenas para sentir a gota de sangue queimar sua língua.

Afastaram-se minimamente por um momento. O casaco negro e dourado de Subaru tocou o chão.

Amor puro, sangue, sedução. Porque eles são somente um.

* * *

_Essa drabble foi feita com essa imagem em mente, A IMAGEM: www . fotolog . com (barra)sweet(underline)(underline de novo)pepper(barra)34962139_


	30. Noite

_Título:_ Noite

_Shipper:_ Seishiro e Fuuma

_Spoiler/menção_: X 10

_Palavras:_ 100

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Noite **

**-**

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra achava graça. Observava Seishiro dormir de barriga pra cima, mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça – parecia pronto para levantar e acender um cigarro. Alerta. Talvez nem mesmo a morte levasse o ar de perigo das feições dele.

_Kamui_ colocou a mão sobre a garganta dele, e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Mal percebeu qualquer movimento, e sentiu a mão do Sakurazukamori sobre sua garganta. Mas não era um impedimento ao beijo.

Beijaram-se, sem parar a ameaça mútua. Você diria que acabariam se matando, nessa brincadeira de amantes.

Sem saber que a morte faz parte do jogo.

-

* * *

_Ou vocês conseguem imaginar o Sei-chan relaxado, ressonando suavemente, lábios entreabertos, abraçado com um coelhinho de pelúcia?..._


	31. Último ato

_Título:_ Último Ato

_Shipper:_ Ahn... quase todos que vocês já viram aqui e mais alguns, todos implícitos

_Spoiler/menção_: Muitas das drabbles anteriores...? (AU)

_Palavras:_ 200

_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou dos casais que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se você resolver ler mesmo assim.

* * *

**Último Ato**

**-**

Kamui ainda estava reclamando da maquiagem de vampiro, "muito chamativa". Subaru riu – Kamui ficava bonito de qualquer jeito.

Seishiro e Fuuma desceram do palco, rindo de alguma piada particular. Eles sempre tinham essa cumplicidade.

– Acabou. – Fuuma sorriu para Kamui, lamentando não ter contracenado com os "vampiros".

– É uma pena, não é? – Subaru suspirou.

– Começou, então melhor que tenha fim. – Seishiro disse, acendendo um cigarro.

– Melhor mesmo. – Kamui sorriu para Fuuma. – Imaginem, ficar congelado em um único esquete, por anos?

Fuuma riu. Seishiro encarou Subaru insistentemente, até ganhar o sorrisinho que queria, e sorrir junto.

Começaram a ouvir os aplausos, e os coadjuvantes – Hokuto e Kakyo – correram até eles. Hokuto quase pulou em cima de seu irmão, para arrumar a gola de seu casaco negro. Ela tinha sido "Hokuto", "Yuuko", "Kotori", a "avó", uma garçonete. Kakyo interpretou "Kakyo", "Keiichi" e "Fay".

Aliás, um Kamui magistralmente maquiado por Hokuto que interpretou a versão mais jovem de "Fuuma" – os fãs do ator, na platéia, nunca se esqueceriam das raras e ótimas expressões de maldade que ele fez.

Os seis correram para o palco. As cortinas se abriram pela última vez, e os atores e a diretora do espetáculo agradeceram a todos os espectadores.

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Muito obrigada!_

_Eu nem vou falar de todas as piadas e muitos absurdos bizarramente cômicos que eu cometi nessa drabble (yeah, eu _cometo_ piadas). Por exemplo, tipos que então o Kakyo beijou o Kamui em alguma drabble aí? 8´D _

_Claro que isso não é exatamente canônico, nem pras outras drabbles... AU é lindo e é vida._

_E essa também tem 200 palavras, mas é porque... é comemorativa do final do projeto, a drabble de despedida... (#arrumando desculpas#)_

_Porque eu amo teatro._


End file.
